Les Baisers de Sucre
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. Ils avaient tous quelque chose à chérir. Un rêve, une ambition, un désir secret. Quand ils n'en avaient pas, ils mourraient, les Enfants du Paradis.


**Résumé :** Ils avaient tous quelque chose à chérir. Un rêve, une ambition, un désir. Quelque chose qui les maintenait en vie, envers et contre tout, pour le réaliser. Et si, tout lucides qu'ils étaient, ils savaient que ce but ne serait jamais atteint, tant qu'ils se terreraient et continueraient à obéir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Puisqu'ils étaient les Enfants du Paradis.

**Crédits :** comme à l'habitude, tout est à Hiro Mashima.

**Personnages/Pairing :** Erza, Gerard, Simon, Shaw, Milliana, Richard (Hot-eye des Oracion Seis), Cobra, Angel, Midnight... Bref, tous les enfants de la Tour du Paradis. Mais aucun d'eux en particulier, c'est juste un petit truc général que mon esprit malade s'imagine.

Franchement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Mais comme à mon habitude, quand je relis, je trouve ça carrément minable. Mais bon ! Peut être que ça plaira un peu - l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ! Le titre ? Il a un minuscule rapport avec le texte. Mais il sonnait bien, alors je l'ai prit.

* * *

_**Les Baisers de Sucre.**_

Ils étaient les Enfants du Paradis, certes. Ils étaient ceux qui travaillaient, ceux qui seraient les premiers à apercevoir l'aube de ce monde meilleur, ceux qui œuvraient à la prospérité et au bonheur pour l'ensemble des habitants de Fiore. C'était ce qu'_on_ leur avait dit. C'était ce en quoi il fallait qu'ils croient.

Ils étaient les Enfants du Paradis.

Mais bien avant d'être les Enfants du Paradis, tous ces petits êtres innocents étaient affamés, squelettiques, malheureux, _tristes_ – et si peu encore désireux de vivre. Comme handicapés de cette existence abominable qu'ils n'avaient jamais demandé et dont ils subissaient chaque jour les horreurs démentielles

Mais malgré tout ça, ils avaient un rêve. Tous. Une ultime ambition sur cette Terre qui ne cessait de les désillusionner, un dernier désir que chacun voulait à tout prix accomplir. Une petite lueur dans leur vie d'enfer et de souffrance, qui brillait comme une étincelle de chaleur, dans un contraste étonnant avec la dureté de leur existence, uniquement rythmée par les coups de fouet et les travaux forcés. L'unique flamme qui les maintenaient en vie, toujours debout, à lutter en silence, qu'ils chérissaient en sachant que le moindre petit souffle de vent pouvait la faire vaciller jusqu'à l'éteindre.

Parce qu'au fond, les Enfants du Paradis vivaient pour cela.

Voir le dehors. Vivre leur rêve.

_On_ leur avait dit qu'ils resteraient pour toujours dans cette Tour. Mais, les Enfants du Paradis, en plus d'être les Enfants du Paradis, restaient des enfants. Des enfants pleins de rêves et de promesse, qu'ils dissimulaient bien au fond de leur âme pour que personne ne puisse dérober ces espoirs. Rien d'autre ne comptait que cet ultime désir, duquel ils avaient tant de fois rêvé.

Bien sûr, ils avaient des prénoms – ils s'appelaient Erza, Simon, Angel, Shaw, Milliana ou encore Richard. Ils avaient des numéros – 290 746 ou 415 948, autant de promesses de mort qu'ils ignoraient - qui brillait à la lune sur les omoplates de leur peau blanche et dépolie par la maigreur d'esclave. Mais surtout, par-dessus tout, bien plus important que tout le reste, ils avaient leur rêve, qu'ils caressaient du bout des doigts quand leurs paupières se fermaient sous l'appel des légers baisers du sommeil.

C'était ce qui importait. D'un accord tacite, parfois, tous se taisaient d'un mouvement commun, pour se laisser aller à la douce léthargie éveillée des songes. Et ces Enfants, par la petite étincelle qu'ils camouflaient dans leur cœur, et qui faisait d'eux des enfants, occultaient tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

Le bruit, les murs suintant d'humidité, la froideur terrible qui s'insinuait dans leurs membres pour les faire trembler. Les coups de fouets distribués si fort que même dans leur sommeil ils en remuaient de douleur et de peur. Ces pleurs qui coulaient sur leurs joues sales avant de tomber sur le sol crasseux. Les courbatures, les fractures, les hématomes, les écorchures, les plaies. Les plaies sur leur corps, et les plaies sur leur cœur. Ces plaies qui ne se refermaient pas – ne se refermeraient _plus jamais_ – et pullulaient de microbes.

_Il n'y avait plus rien._

_Plus de R-système. Plus de souffrance. Il n'y avait plus rien._

Quand le paisible sommeil déposait sur leurs paupières ces doux baisers de sucre, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux, et les pans de songes enchanteurs qu'ils tendaient autour d'eux, comme une armure de tendresse indestructible – que rien ne pourrait jamais détruire.

Brusquement, quand ils se prenaient à rêver, plus rien qui venait de la Tour n'existait plus. Ni les autres enfants perdus dans leurs chimères, ni les adultes qui les contemplaient en pleurant, parce que le seul moyen qu'avaient ces êtres devenus mûrs – devenus fous – trop tôt de ne pas tomber dans la folie était de fuir leur réalité. L'Univers réconfortant de leurs songes semblait une oasis salvatrice dans ce monde qui ne les acceptait pas.

_Il n'y avait plus rien_ et, alors, à ce moment là et seulement à ce moment là et pour quelques instants… Ils se sentaient libres.

Et au sourire bleui qui se dessinait sur leurs lèvres froides, on pouvait sentir que les gagnants, c'étaient eux. Qu'on pouvait les torturer, les tuer un par un devant le regard des autres ils seraient toujours les vainqueurs du jeu de la vie. Ils étaient seuls – sans ces oppresseurs de glace dont ils ne percevaient que l'ombre quand le fouet des punitions s'abattait sur leur corps tremblant.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Mais eux, avaient encore gagné. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de fuir cet endroit sans mettre un pied hors de leur cellule. Ils s'étaient enfuis. Heureux. Ils n'étaient plus les Enfants du Paradis, seulement des _enfants_. Simples, innocents, que les bras doux et sécuritaires d'une mère réconfortaient quand ils se sentaient mal. Ils n'étaient plus que de jeunes êtres normaux, aimés, dont on chérissait le sourire tendre qui ne pouvait que se perdre. De petites filles et de petits garçons comme tous les autres.

Et à cet instant là uniquement, ils étaient beaux infiniment plus beaux que tout être sur cette Terre. La crasse, les contours saillants des petits corps, les os qui perçaient sous la peau infiniment pâle et sale, les yeux abandonnés par la vie depuis longtemps, les étincelles éteintes dans les cendres du feu de la joie. Plus rien de tout cela n'existait. Ils étaient beaux.

Quand venait le soir, pareils à d'immobiles et splendides sculptures de marbre, ils fermaient doucement leurs yeux délicats – _amoureusement_, comme si le sommeil était un vieil amant perdu de vue qu'il importait de retrouver au plus vite – avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Ils devenaient alors, tous, sans qu'un seul fit exception à la règle, de petits joyaux qu'il incombait à chacun de protéger – pour les empêcher de tomber à terre une nouvelle fois, et, de, après tant d'ébréchures, se casser définitivement. Beaux comme d'ancestraux Dieux-enfants.

Les petites nervures bleuâtres et froides, ralenties, que formaient les veines sous leur peau d'ivoire semblaient palpiter au rythme délicat de leurs songes enchanteurs, et on aurait pu se complaire mille ans à cette vision angélique – _paradisiaque_ – de forces de la natures, forgées par leur séjour en enfer. Ils étaient beaux. Ô combien triste et maigres – mais beaux. Tranquilles. Apaisés. Comme si rien de toutes ces horreurs ne leur était jamais arrivé. C'était le pouvoir extraordinaire de ces Enfants. Occulter la vérité pour la remplacer par leurs utopies, douloureuses mais jouissives.

Alors, après les travaux, les privations, la douleur, ils partaient s'y réfugier, dans ces rêves profonds comme un coma, qui les projetaient dans un autre monde. Tous. Quelques fois, il arrivait qu'un Enfant raconte à un autre, avec lequel il était en bon terme, de quoi se composait une partie de ses rêves – et d'autres moments tous deux partaient les visiter ensemble, comme deux amis se promenant réellement. Comme de simples enfants heureux, se complaisant dans une naïveté et une joie qui ne leur appartenait déjà plus.

Parce qu'au fond, tous ces bambins du cœur desquels la vie avait trop tôt arraché l'innocence comme une fleur coupée dans son élan, n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait les autres. Pas de Cobra, d'Erza ou de Milliana. Ils étaient mille singuliers qui sonnaient comme un unique pluriel. C'était ce qu'_on _leur avait dit. Et pour une fois, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient aussi. Chacun d'eux était une partie de la chaine qui reliait ces enfants à leurs songes. Ensemble – tous ensemble et seulement ainsi – leurs ambition pouvait détruire des montagnes.

Ils ne tenaient pas à cette individualité qui leur serrait le cœur, et les isolait.

Ils étaient ensemble, ces Enfants du Paradis.

Malgré la faim, le froid ou la chaleur. Malgré les larmes incessantes, les coups, les privations et la haine, qui enflait en eux comme une mauvaise herbe et menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant, ils se retenaient. Chacun d'eux devait vivre, pour laisser une chance aux autres de vivre avec lui et d'atteindre un jour l'objectif qui apparaissait dans ses rêves, les soirs où il n'était pas épuisé au point de tomber dans un sommeil de plomb.

Tous ensembles, ils continuaient de vivre – de simplement _exister_.

Ils étaient les Enfants du Paradis.

Les Enfants du vide, de la mort, de la destruction. Des larmes, des regrets et de la souffrance. Les Enfants à moitié morts – mais toujours _vivants_ – qui avançaient sans relâche vers un avenir meilleur, sans faiblir un instant. Ceux qui luttaient dans le silence et les pleurs, pour rester en vie – inlassablement. Ceux qui, pour ne pas perdre le peu d'eau qu'on leur fournissait, cueillaient du bout de la langue les larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues – délicatement, pour bien sentir le goût des espoirs qui s'étiolent.

Ils n'avaient plus d'espoir, certes – l'espoir s'en était allé très loin, visiter les gens qui n'en avaient pas besoin. Mais ils avaient encore leurs rêves. Alors au fond, il ne leur manquait rien, sinon cette petite étincelle de liberté qui les aurait permit de sourire quand le soleil réapparaissait après les longs mois d'hiver. Mais il manquait à leur cœur cette lueur, qui, alors, leur aurait fait s'exclamer que la saison de l'amour était de retour – mais au lieu de cela, ils pensaient doucement, dans les limbes de leurs esprits embourbés par le froid et la fatigue, que les nuits seraient moins difficiles. Il n'y avait plus l'espoir. Mais il restait les rêves qu'ils cueillaient quand ils en avaient besoin comme des fleurs de verre délicates, de leurs doigts osseux gelés et maladroits, sans cesse terrifiés par l'idée de les briser.

Erza, Simon, Gerard, Milliana, Shaw, Richard, Angel, Cobra, Mignight, et tant d'autres. Les Enfants du Paradis. C'était eux. Les fils et les filles de la souffrance et de l'horreur. Les Enfants du Paradis.

Mais quand le sommeil posait sur eux ses baisers de sucre et de douceur, ils devenaient les Enfants du Rêve.

* * *

C'est moi ou ce truc n'a ni queue ni tête :-) ? C'est le retour de la fana des tirets que je suis ! J'en ai compté 22… Je suis en train de me dire une nième fois que c'est ridiculement court... Désolée ! C'est juste un truc que j'ai écrit en deux heures, qui me faisait plaisir - j'imaginais bien tous les enfants du Paradis qui scandaient un oeu dans ce genre là... Pardonnez mon esprit malade, il est un peu en surchauffe en ce moment. La faute aux cours !

Bon, je trouve ça nul mais... un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?


End file.
